Of reason and dark rooms
by Annalay
Summary: Some are afraid of spiders, some others og height, the two here are again put together in a dark, but this time is not a box,it's a harmless kitchen and not so harmless storm, and some feelings they are both scared of...read to find more...


OK I'm back with another story! It's not so funny this time but I decided that some romans and tension is good to write sometimes. I will be off for the next week so any reviews (let's hope there will be some) will be answered when I will be back, so please please reviews! The idea for the story came when we had a serious storm here and the opening sentence sort of hunt me some times now. I'm writing some story from Harry Potter now so it will probably be my next, but you never knew when a Peter idea strikes you so I think there will be next to this story soon. And I'm sorry for any mistakes because they are mine and my only because I **do not have** a beat reader so if anyone want the job? anyone? I will be very happy... just email me!

AND THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWS MY FIRST STORY HERE: BISHOP VANISHING CABINET, WITHOUT YOURS REVIEWS I WOULD PROBABLY NEVER POSTED ANYTHING NEW HERE! SO THANKS, THANKS, AND THANKS AGAIN. YOU WERE THE GREATEST HELP!

Oh and I do not own any of this, just the plot (I was hoping for Peter but who don't?)

OK without any further rumbling the story:

* * *

**Of reason and dark rooms**

-"There is a reason in everything" – said Olivia sitting on the kitchen table in Bishop's kitchen – "but why I just can't see it sometimes?"

Peter knew it was a rhetoric question but since he drank one to much glass of whisky he decided to answer.

-"Maybe you are reasoning the wrong things" – he started, sitting opposite her on a high chair (the only chair in the kitchen). – "Do you think I find reason in most things Walter do or say...NO" – he answered himself- "It simple really..."- he surged his shoulder –"You have to stop thinking sometimes and let it go"

-"Well" – she answered nursing her cup of whisky spiked tea – "it's easier said than done. Sometimes is hard to force your mind to stop thinking."

There were occupying kitchen because Walter decided it was enough for him for the night and went to sleep. And since he slept in the living room, so for them it was kitchen or the porch to sit down and since there was raining outside, the kitchen it was. Actually a serious storm was beginning outside and it was the first thing that stopped Olivia to go home after Walter abandoned their Monopoly evening in favor of sleeping. To be honest this storm had to be really bad one since Olivia lately had serious problem of staying alone with Peter. Maybe it was because his retort in the lab when he said that he really cared about her (the slug thing in process) or maybe because the feelings she had for him were becoming more and more not so brotherly. Only yesterday she woke up very anxious just after a vivid dream about a box they were locked in a week ago but the ending of this dream was totally different from the real one. It involved being alone with him and serious lack of clothes. She knew it was stress and the proximity of Peter there but now, very late at night sitting alone in dim lighted kitchen and drinking yet another spiked tea, ideas like the one in dream were coming to her train of thought. And as much as the ideas were nice, they were also scary. But Peter was saying something and she forced herself to provide answer just to prove she wasn't daydreaming about him there and then.

-"I don't think you need forcing" – Peter was saying – "I think you need fun"

-"Haven't I just won a lot of money in Monopoly – she said jokingly –"not to mention two hotels in Spain"

-"Yeah – he grinned at her (_Oh God, not that grin, it's dangerous _her thought precisely) – don't forget to add a jail time for not paying taxis"

-"I'm still considering that you did something with the cards just before I took one" – she retorted quickly taking a sip of her tea.

-" I'm offended – he said in mocking voice – "I've never cheated in Monopoly, it impossible, not to mention Walter was there and he is damn good in this game"

-"Yes, now when you mention it – she agreed – if I knew it before I would agree to play with him in pair I could learn a few tricks for the real life investments.

"-OK "– he answered laughingly – "this conversation is going worse and worse, first I am a Monopoly cheater and now I'm a lousy player. Watch yourself Dunham or I can truly use my tricks on you."

_As if you didn't do it daily._ She thought. _With that smile and look in your eyes I will say the tricks are working well for you. Oh stop it, or you will start blushing like a high school girl. Can't help it ... it's the whisky doing. _

"Yes" – she laughed- "and we all know that you know your tricks well enough to impress the girls."

He was laughing too. It was easy to laugh with her. Sometimes he thought it was too easy. To want to spent time with her, to see the sparks in those green eyes. He could get used to it. This night talks in the kitchen, to evenings with board games and no phone calls. But mostly he could get use to her present in this house all the times.

_You __drank too much_ he thought to himself _It will lead you to nothing, those imaginary things they could only give you a heartache. And you have been there and done that. It's nothing nice, so STOP._ But he still couldn't stop smiling at her. The storm outside was getting heavier, they could hear the rain pounding heavily on the windows and the thunders were getting louder. After a really loud one they looked at each other. Olivia slightly worried. But they had only second to see each other because suddenly the whole house was dark. Outside a lightening cracked open the sky followed by the rumble of thunder so laud that the glasses rang in cupboards. Olivia jumped to her feet and Peter got up almost knocking down the chair. It was dark, the room was only lighten up by another lightening.

"Don't move" – said Peter a little to laud that he wanted – "don't move, I need to find some candles."

Olivia froze in spot, trying to see something in the dark, the frequent flashings of lightening weren't giving much light but were irritably blinding. Suddenly a yellow glow appeared almost in front of her. Peter was standing close to her, candle in one hand and a strange look in his eyes. She could swear he was almost grinning at her.

-"How is this – he said quietly – "that we always end up in dark rooms together?"

Olivia was paralyzed by the whole situation. All her fantasies, buried deep in her mind, were flashing in front of her eyes and she could only stare at Peter. His closeness, the comfort of the dark around, the rain outside was giving her a lightening feeling in her head. He was standing so close to her that if she only lifted her hand she could touch him, the candle light was flashing in his eyes which were so dark that she shivered involuntary. She was almost sure that if he as much as flinch in her direction she would be in his arms, no hesitations. But the moment ended and both of them decided to step aside from each other in the same time. Action they both notice.

"Are you all right" – asked Peter raising eyebrows on her.

And this question was like a kick start for her. She almost jumped at the sound of his voice which was not as much as a whisper.

"Yes" – she said hoarsely –" yes" – she repeated more firmly – "I'm fine, momentarily surprised by the light." (Well, she could not decide that if it was the lack of light or the light in the shape of a candle in his hand that surprised her, but she was so glad that she could speak again that she decided not to ponder on this). She knew that if she would start talking, she would probably start babbling, so she decided to keep her mouth shut (not only form speaking).

" OK, hold this candle" – he said lightly, or maybe slightly shakily (her imagination was giving her a really hell of a ride there, she decided) – "I will find another and try to find emergency generator."

"You do have things like this here?"- she was suppressed enough by his statement that she regained the ability to speak coherently.

"We have Walter here" – he answered rummaging in one of the cupboard – "and this explains everything."

When Peter left the kitchen armed in another candle she let her breath, she didn't even notice when she stop breathing. She couldn't believe what just had happened or what just hadn't happened. She was so close to kiss him that she was afraid of her own mind. It was like a rebellious stared there, in her mind, and her decisions were sabotaging her own mind which suddenly decided that kissing and dreaming and imagining things about Peter Bishop and his lips were such a good idea. On the other hand she wondered if didn't he just see her reaction and her behavior?

_He supposed to be a __genius for goodness sake_ she almost screamed mentally. _Why he didn't do anything?_

_Well, probably he doesn't want to do anything_ answered the other side of her mind, which she decided to name common sense.

_Well__, he could use the situation_; she was more than willing to jump to this. _What are you trying to reason this time?_ Asked the other, more composed part of her mind. _Do you always think it is so simple, that you always will leave decision like this for someone else?_

_What are you doing in the first place?_

There were too much questions in her mind and too much opposite thoughts were fighting in her head now. She was tired, probably slightly drunk.

_Let's leave it_ she asked her own mind. _And let's hope he didn't see anything._

But he saw something, and was sure, one hundred percent sure, that he imagine it to himself and only it and his strong will convince him not to act on this moment. She was so close and she was looking so beautiful, surprised and slightly frightened that it was almost painful not to come closer and hold her...and kiss her. Oh god, it was so painful not to kiss her that he had still his teeth clenched. But he stopped himself and a very small part of him was glad that he didn't do anything reckless.

_There are always consequences of actions._He thought._ And there is always some unspoken rule that you must pay consequences hard and painful no matter how guilty you was._

He shook his head and opened a basement door. He descended the few steps and found the big box which was the emergency generator. Two minutes later the lights came back again and Peter returned to the kitchen.

Olivia was so nervous now that she almost could hear her heart pounding in her chest. She was equally afraid of him asking her about the previous situation or of him NOT asking her about it. There was something happening between them. She was not sure if Peter was feeling something but she was definitely developing some strong feelings for him.

But the moment was gone and now in the bright kitchen the few minutes of her lack of senses were like a different planet for her. She looked at him when he entered the kitchen.

"I think I will go home" – she said little panic in her voice and without waiting she side walk him and marched to the door.

"Olivia, wait!" – he almost screamed at her and it sounded very loud in the silent house so he continued in whisper casting a glance in the direction of the sofa where Walter was sleeping. – "I don't think it's a good idea, the storm is really bad, and you should wait till it ends."

He was very much aware that it sounded lame. Really lame, but as much as he didn't want her to notice that there was something wrong between them he also wanted her not to leave. Some very naive part of him (and very small and stupid, he knew that) was hoping for dealing with the previous situation and resolve a nice ending... in his bedroom, if he could chose the ending.

"It's not a problem" – she answered not looking at him, standing in front of the door – "I'll be home in no time and I'm not afraid of rain."

But Peter was getting angry, mostly at himself, but since the bigger part of him wasn't all good in dealing with his feeling (he preferred running away) he decided to take action and he grabbed her by the arm just after she put on her coat.

"Look, you have been drinking" – he reasoned – "it's not a good idea to drive, in that rain especially. Let me call you a taxi and I'll bring your car tomorrow to lab."

She knew he was right but she was so determined to put some distance between them (preferably to state right now) that she wasn't reasoning her decision at that moment

"- I'm ok" – she said stubbornly – "and definitely I can drive."

They were having a full argument right now, Peter almost holding her in the house by force. They stopped paying attention to the volume they spoke and suddenly Walter's voice drifted to them.

"Peter is everything all right, is agent Dunham here? "– Walter was calling from the living room- "Is something happened? Do I have to take my kit?"

Walter came to them in nightgown with worried look on his face.

-"No Walter is all right" – said Peter more calmly – "Olivia is just leaving, we are waiting for a taxi, go back to sleep." He looked at her almost pleadingly and she nodded her head in silent agreement to his decision.

-"Well since you are not asleep we can play some game" – said exited Walter rubbing his hands in delight – "Oh I think there is a storm outside, I hope there won't be a lack of electricity, there are vanilla ice-creams in the fridge Peter, the whole freezer to be specific," – Walter was still talking not paying attention to the tension between Olivia and Peter. – "Oh I hope they survive."

And with some more mumbling about various things that could be damage in case of the lack of electricity Walter wondered in the direction of the kitchen. Peter rolled his eyes looking at his father and he dared looking at Olivia again.

-"Hey ! Walter" – Peter shouted after him – "I think we will survive the lack of electricity since you insisted on the emergency generator."

-"You will wait for the taxi?"- He returned his gaze once again to Olivia – "someone must help me with this ice-creams crisis."

He smiled at her, his usual mock grin in hope it helped to end this wired tension.

- "Yes" – she answered sending him small smile and taking her coat off again and going to the kitchen.

- "Yes, Walter is not the lack of electricity we are afraid of" – Peter muttered to himself – "is the dark room that follows it, we are so afraid."

He shook his head again and took his phone from his pocked calling for the taxi.

_We need to talk Olivia_ he thought to himself. _A serious talk it is, and maybe a close space. There will be no reasoning next time. _

* * *

My favorite quotation put here because some people write to me that I can't put AN in the middle of the story, so to please them:)

_"and we all know that you know your tricks well enough to impress the girls."_

**(****AN: Well, we do, don't we?)**

So do you like it? or don't? Please leave reviews it's the only reward I could ask for? So please please reviews!


End file.
